Something About Their Love
by TheKiller1227
Summary: '"I still love you.""I love you, too."' This is an excerpt from the book, that may not be there, but I remember reading about this. I hope that you like it. Sort of AU with not Mature scene, but some mention of it. Please read. This will all fall apart if you don't.


**A/N: this is just something that I came up with after taking my math test. This is set when Katniss is looking for Peeta and Clove hears her. Just something that I thought would be sort of good and thought I should share. **

There were seven of us left. That fire girl blew all of our food up and in return her little friend won't be going home. Glimmer was gone. Marvel was gone. Rue, I think her name is, is gone. District three is gone and the only people who are left are Cato, Fire Chick, Lover Boy, Thresh, that District five chick and me. Somehow Cato and I are going to have to find a way to get food. So far, there are only a couple protein bars, dried meat, dried fruit and rolls from Enobaria and Brutus. I don't know what we're going to do.

"Clove," Cato interrupts my thoughts, "I'm going to hunt. Stay here."

"Don't tell me what to do," I grumble. I don't what he says. There is no way that I can trust him after what he did to me last year in training. Trying to distract me with a relationship, a year before I knew that I would volunteer for the Games, that is the most rookie mistake I had ever seen; and he's two years older than me.

"Clove, I'm serious, it's not the biggest secret that you can be snapped in half if Thresh comes and finds the camp," I roll my eyes. He places himself next to me, in front of the fire. "Promise me."

"I don't have to promise you anything, Cato," I glare at the fire and begin to sharpen my knives. "Just go hunting."

"Fine. Whatever," he growls and stands. "I'll be back before the sun comes up."

"Whatever," I say, not looking up from a particularly sharp knife. "Come never for all that I care."

Cato growls loudly and leaves the temporary camp. It's silent for a while and the only thing that I can hear is the clashing of metal from my knives colliding together and scraping against one another. The last thing that I hear, after climbing into the tent, is Cato sighing when he comes back.

…

"Where did you find this?" I ask Cato the next morning. When Cato returned last night, he has three rabbits in his hand.

"Apparently, Fire Girl knows how to make a snare and a pretty good one, too," he tells me around some of the rabbit leg. I laugh and rub some of the juice from the meat off of the corner of his mouth with my thumb. He laughs and swallows, stuffing even more into his mouth, which makes me scoff. "What?"

"Whenever it comes to food, you can literally eat all of it and be so gross at the same time. Do you know that?" I ask, tearing a small piece off the bone and tossing it into my mouth.

"So, do you want to me to eat like you?" he asks me and I shrug.

"It'll be better to eat right and less sloppily, especially if you somehow do become a victor," he looks at me and frowns.

"What do you mean 'if you become a victor'? Do you not believe in me?" I shrug in response and take another leg. There are four left.

"Do you want this?" she holds out the leg.

"Nah, that's okay. You can have it," he pushes it towards me and I put the leg down on the foil.

"How about this, whoever is alive in the morning, gets the leg," I hold my hand out.

"Yeah, okay deal," Cato agrees with me and shakes my hand. "Do you want to take first watch or me?"

"I can take the first watch," I tell him, taking out a knife and then staring at the fire. It's always amazed me, fire that is. It's different colors, Orange, Red and Yellow, moving all around with the wind.

"'Kay, night," he says, zipping up the tent. I look back and see that he's kept the tent open a little and is sleeping in the corner, where I can still see his annoying, yet pretty handsome, face. His eyes are open a little and are drooping over into the sleepy side of him, or as I like to call it, his only sweet side. He smiles at me when our eyes meet. I drop the smirk that I didn't realize that I was holding and turn back to the fire.

**X.X.X**

The fire crackles and I wake up from the light sleep that I fell into. I stand and extend my arm out, the one holding a Butterfly Knife. I look around me and see Cato sitting in front of the fire, rubbing his arms. It's then that I realize that he doesn't have his jacket on.

"Cato, where's your jacket?" I ask, my voice cracking a little from the cold air.

"I don't know," he shrugs and I glare at him and he stares back at me. "What?"

I grunt, sitting next to him on the cold forest ground. "Where is your jacket? You know that thing that can keep you from dying of hypothermia."

"Don't talk to me like that," he grumbles.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a three year old, Clove!" he basically screams. I cringe; the last time that he screamed at me was when he was breaking up with me and telling me that he only went out with me for a bet. That was the first time that I realized I had actual feelings.

"Don't yell at me," I say, not looking at him. "It was a joke, Cato. You should know what those are, right?"

Before I can stand all the way, Cato pulls himself up and stops me. I don't look him in the eyes. "I tried to talk to you-"

"Yeah, because talking is yelling at me and telling me that I am the idiot for trying to actual catch a break from training and a have a normal life," I mumble and look down. "Right?"

"I tried to talk to you during training," I look up, but still don't look at his blue eyes. We stand in silence; the only light illuminating us is from the fire. "Look at me."

"No," he growls and grabs the sides of my head with his large hands. This makes me look into those blue orbs that I remember always looking into after school and training. "What?"

"I hated what I did and I promise that I wasn't going to break up with you. I wish that I didn't do that, because it was the biggest mistake that I ever made," he tells me, leaning his forehead against mine. I don't pull back. "Why do you not forgive me?"

"I still love you," I mumble, closing my eyes. Forget how he was stupid for dating me during training.

"What?"

"I still love you," I say, louder this time and opening my eyes. He's moved closer to me. His lips only inches from mine. I can only think of whether or not that they have showed everyone in the Capitol this yet because I know that Enobaria and Brutus are going bazar. "Well? Say something."

"I still love you, too," he tells me and closes the gap between us. This is what I love. Kissing Cato. All those times in my Freshman Year when he was a sophomore and we would meet behind the school or training center. That was my favorite part of the day. I pull away slightly, our faces very close but not quite touching each other, and give him a small smile. He returns it, looking down at my lips. "Tent?"

"Yeah."

**X.X.X**

I wake up in the morning to the sound of leaves rustling and crunches. I sit up and realize that it's in the morning and that I am not wearing any clothes. I look over my shoulder and see them in a pile in a corner of the tent. I smile and reach for my undergarments, pulling them on and then the rest of them on. Picking up my vest, making sure that all of my knives are there, then picking up my jacket I exit from the tent and see Cato stoking the fire.

"Morning," he smiles and sits down by the fire. "We're both alive."

"I can see that," I smile and plop down next to him. I'm sure that everyone who I'm acquainted with has never seen this part of me.

"So, which one of us gets it?"

"Peeta!" we hear and stand immediately. Me standing with one of my long knives and Cato with his Sword. I shove him out of the way and make my way toward the Creek.

"Clove!" Cato runs after me. I don't stop. Fire bitch has taken all of my glory. Everything that I remember from last night with Cato has vanished from my mind. I can only think of how much I want to kill this Cantkiss Neverclean, or whatever her name is. Cato tries to catch me, but I burst through the woods before he can. Fire girl is screaming for Lover Boy. I stop abruptly, noticing the look in her eyes. Panic. Fear. Concern. Everything that I felt when Cato wasn't with me so that I knew he was okay and not dead. Our eyes meet and she reaches for an arrow. I put the Butterfly knife back into the pocket, backing into the forest, our eyes still locked on each other. She lets go of the arrow and continues her search. I look over at Cato and he looks at me with a question in his eyes. _What happened to you, Clove? Letting that, that District 12 scum live another day with her little boy toy? This isn't you._ I shake my head and run toward him. Locking my arms around his neck, I shove my head in his neck and he mimics my actions.

He pulls away from me. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess they convinced me."

"Of what?" he asks me, kissing my head.

"Their love."

**X.X.X**

"Please. You have to, Clove," Cato cries into my shoulder. Slow tears are falling from my face. Thresh made me pay the price that Marvel got from Katniss. This is what I get for trying to kill her. Katniss, I mean. "Clove, no you have to stay awake."

"C-Cato, don't b-b-be lik-like they want y-you to be," I stutter. He cries even more and kisses my forehead. My head. My hair. Lastly, my lips.

"Be like what?" I can't talk. The rock must have damaged my brain. But I don't know. This is how I wanted to go. With pride. I nod. He shakes his own head. I give him a small smile. "Don't go."

"I lov-love you." I tell him and then I'm gone.

**A/N: So, I hope that you like it. This may not be in the book, but I am pretty sure that I have read about this somewhere. It took me a couple of days to write this, but to be fair it is pretty long. As far as I can see. Because for me, this is long. Now I am just babbling to get to 1, 900 words. Peace!**

**~Lauren **


End file.
